Him and Her
by YoungJusticeRocks12
Summary: Natasha was a A* student and just wanted to have a normal university experience until she met Jason a bad ass punk and his friends. Based on After (fan-fiction about 1D)


**Hey! I have decided to write this story after reading a fanfic called After. It started to give me an idea so that's where this came from. If you want to read After search it up on Wattpad. The main character is Jordan. Sorry couldn't think of anything else but she has a different name.**

* * *

I checked myself in the mirror and looked back at my reflection that hadn't changed for the fifth time. I took a deep breath. Today was the day that I started university. To tell the truth I was bricking it. I mean having to share a dorm with someone, the parties and the boys. Okay the boys weren't an issue as long as they weren't druggies or perverts or both.

"Natasha!" My mother yelled my name up the stairs again. I rolled my eyes and shouted back at her telling her I'm coming. I brushed my hair then went down the stairs. My friend Artemis and her boyfriend Wally were looking impatient waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hurry up! Uni waits for no one!" Said Artemis practically pulling me down the stairs. I flew over the last steps and just about landed on my feet. I blew a hair out of my face and picked up the my bags that I had brought down with me.

"Come on then. Got to get there nice and early. Want to get to know everyone." Said my mum pulling one of my bags towards the car after Wally opened the door. I followed her and sat in the car awaiting my one hour drive to my new home.

* * *

I anxiously opened the door with my key I was given by the administration office to find a girl lying on one of the two beds. She had ginger like hair and was dressed very conservatively. She looked at me then jumped up and squeezed me. I groaned as she surprisingly embraced me like an old friend.

"Hi,"she said as we stepped into the room."I'm Megan to meet you Natasha." I nodded at her strangely. How did she know My name? I shook my head. She probably asked the office I thought. While she was standing, I observed her clothes. She was wearing a long red skirt with matching cardigan and white tank top it seemed to be conservative while I stood there wearing a black and white stripped dress with white heels. She nicely widened the door letting us all in. Artemis,Wally and myself sat on my bed while my mum sat on the vanity table that was on the opposite side of the room.

"Sorry. I was finding something to wear. Me and my friends are going out to familiarise ourselves with the grounds." She said moving the tons of clothes off her bed. Once she said it, she dropped them all in an instant.

"Hello Megan! You guys should come! It will be fun. Me and my friends could do with more friendly faces." This girl was either really preppy and happy or totally out of her mind. Artemis and Wally stared at each other looking scared. My mother turned her head at my quite bonkers roommate. "I think you should go. It would be good for you to get out there." Said my mother. I rolled my eyes at her. She always wants me to be young and go out and do something fun.

Artemis shrugged her shoulders then said "Yeah. I guess it would be fun." Megan's eyes light up and her face shine like the sun. "Yes!" She yelled and jumped up and down. My mum backed away from Megan then looked at her phone.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for my date with Marco!" She screamed and ran out of the door in under five seconds. I can't believe that I'm envious of my own mother for having a boyfriend. It is pathetic really.

"I guess we should get ready then." Said Wally and him and Artemis left leaving me with Megan. I awkwardly unpacked my stuff and on what was kinda my side of the room. I searched through my clothes looking for something to wear to this party that I was going to with a girl who I have only just met and her friends who I haven't. I finally decided on my Mara Hoffman leopard circle dress with orange wedges and a gold clutch. I put on some dark purple lipstick with black eyeshadow and some mascara. I was pretty happy with myself and how well I put this together.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Megan excitedly opened the door to two guys. Both was cute in a bad boys sort of way. One was muscly and casually dressed with a single tattoo while the other was absolutely gorgeous. He had piercings on the top of his ear and a nose stud with a lip ring on the edge of his mouth. He was dressed in a converses and a checkered shirt and tight jeans. He had messy brown hair but it looked flawless.

"Hey Connor." Exclaimed my new roomie who seems to be a bit too princess of pop to hang with these dukes of depression. She hugged the big one so I guessed that was her boyfriend or something. They both looked at me after with confused eyes.

"This is Natasha. My roommate." They looked at me then dismissed me. I stood up and walked straight past them knocking shoulders with the hot one.

"Are we ready to go?"


End file.
